New Kids on The Block
by Asariel Luna
Summary: {This is based off a RP with a friend.} Dean and Sam move into a new town and don't know anybody, the first week that they're are there, a block party is thrown and the boys meet some interesting people. What is in store for the Winchester boys? Love? Bullies? A five hour exam on their first day of school? Who knows! AU!Verse HighSchool!Winchesters Teen!Chesters OOC's & OFC's
1. Characters and the Good Stuff

**List of Characters/OFC in order from Oldest to Youngest**

Romulus Knight; Age 25

Jacob Velpecula; Age 23

Michael Singer; Age 23

Lucifer Singer; Age 22

Rachael & Raphael Milton; Age 21 ½

Cassiopeia Knight; Age 21

Ashlye (Ash) Singer; Age 18

Dean Winchester; Age 18

Aquila Velpecula; Age 18

Balthazar & Crowley Ferguson; Age 17

Gabriel Novak; Age 17

Phoenix Knight; Age 16

Castiel Novak; Age 16

Chuck Shirley; Age 15

Samuel Winchester; Age 15

Ruby & Meg Masters; Age 15

Joanna Beth Singer; Age 14

Anna Novak; Age 13

Matthew Velpecula; Age 6

Adam Winchester; Age 6

**Families**

Singer; Bobby & Ellen; Kids; Michael, Lucifer, Ash & Jo

Winchester; Mary & John; Kids; Dean, Sam & Adam

Ferguson; Rose & Rory; Kids; Balthazar & Crowley

Milton; Zachariah Kids; Rachael & Raphael

Novak; Clarence & Mark; Kids; Gabriel, Castiel & Anna

Masters; Kids; Ruby & Meg

Shirley; Kids; Chuck

Velpecula; Catherin & Jason; Kids; Jacob, Aquila & Matthew

Knight; Sirius & Iridessa; Kids; Romulus, Cassiopeia & Phoenix

* * *

**AN:**yeah, I know, "Another sory? but you haven't even updated Loki's yet!" there's a reason why, i've kinda hit a road block on Loki's, so! If you have any suggestions on where i should go with it, **OR** if I should re-write it, please, PM me, i need all the help I can get on that one!

**AN2:** okay, yeah, so, this was thrown at me from one of my, and my friends old RP's, sometimes they're good, sometimes, the just plain suck. so, I'm trying to take all that was good and throw it into one big giant mesh of a story, and pray to the story gods that it will work!

Next Chapter: (we will actually see writting! haha, seriously though, it's kind of a long chapter, 1K+, took me hours to write, had to keep flipping back to the good old notebook and edit as I went. hopefully no one is too OOC, let me know if they are!) Chuck see's a moving van drive up the street and gets eveyone interested in it and what it means, and who are the new kids!?


	2. Chapter 001: Moving Van

**AN:** hi! here's the first chapter, hope it holds y'all till tomorrow!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Moving Van**

_"It was a nice day, bright and sunny, a little hot, but it wasn't too bad, there were a few clouds up in the sky when a great white moving van tu-"_

"Yoink!" cried a voice snatching the notebook from its owner's hands.

With a snort the voice said again, "You still writing this crap Chucky-boy?"

Chucky-boy, or Chuck, was a lanky boy of fifteen with a birds nest mess of curly hair atop his head and the prickly beginnings of a beard on his chin. He was wearing a pair of old jeans and a red flannel shirt rolled up to his elbows over a grey t-shirt. His chocolate brown eyes met a laughing hazel causing him to frown.

"Give me back my notebook Gabriel," Chuck said, his voice breaking a bit in the middle as he held out his hand.

Gabriel was a taller boy of about 5'7" with a slightly stocky build, he had light brown hair that reached his shoulders and curled a bit at the ends and wore a constant grin. Gabe was wearing a pair of old jeans and a black t-shirt under a light green jacket and a pair of black and red chucks.

"I don't think so Chucky," Gabriel grinned raising the book above his head causing the green shirt he wore to rise up slightly above his jeans, "I think you should reach for it."

"Gabriel, give Charles his notebook back," a deep gravelly voice said from behind him.

Both boys turned to see Castiel, Gabriel's younger brother, Castiel was a bit on the short side, coming right under Gabriel's jaw, and had what Gabriel liked to call, "perpetual sex hair". Castiel wore a pair of khaki colored slacks and a blue dress shirt unbuttoned revealing a white shirt underneath, his khaki colored trench coat thrown over his arm and his deep sea blue eyes bright and wide as he looked at his brother.

"I don't think so Cassie," Gabriel retorted crossing his arms, tucking the book safely and securely between them.

"…Gabriel, if you do not give Charles back his notebook, I will get Aquila, and you know how much she hates being woken up early," Castiel stated tilting his head slightly to the left as he did so.

"It's Chuck, Cass," Chuck pathetically stated.

"Bullshit," Gabriel snorted glaring at Castiel, completely ignoring poor Chuck, "Aqui-Tacki won't do anything to me, besides, I have Phoenie on my side to protect me."

Phoenie, or Phoenix, was Gabriel's girlfriend, she was about as tall as Chuck, who stood at a proud 5'5", and had short black hair, pixie cut, with red and gold streaks going through it and bangs hanging over her right eye. Phoenix also had her lip and nose pierced, and had dark purple eyes with silver flecks. Aquila was Phoenix's best friend; she had long light brown hair with black streaks going through it and bangs that hung over her left eye, her eyes were a deep forest green, she also had her lip pierced. Both girls were a force to be reckoned with, and had several suspensions and detentions between them.

From above, a rock flew and hit Gabriel in the back of the head.

"One, call me 'Aqui-Tacki' again, and I'll kill you, two, give Chuck his book back, and three, I've been up since y'all started yapping, four, stop meeting on my DAMN PORCH!" Aquila yelled out from her window, her hair a mess and in a loose ponytail.

Gabe looked up at her, a cocky grin on his face and taunted, "Or what?"

An evil smirk crossed Aquila's face as she answered in a sickly sweet voice, "Or else, I'll make your life a living hell Novak."

With a scowl, Gabriel tossed Chuck his notebook back and glared up at her, "Meanie."

Chuck stepped off the stairs and walked to where he could see her hanging out her window and gave her a sheepish grin, "Sorry Aquila, but this is the only place to get a good view of the neighbors."

Aquila blinked looking at Chuck, "New neighbors hmm?" then she turned to look at Gabriel, "Go get your girlfriend; she should be up by now. I'll be down in a few," and shut her window.

With a sigh, Gabriel turned and walked off and down the street.

A sleek black Impala rolled down the street, following a great white moving van. Both cars parked and their passengers climbed out. From the Impala climbed out two boys, a blonde and a brunet. The blonde was tall and had some muscle on him, he had green eyes and his hair was cut short, he wore a black leather jacket over an AC/DC shirt, a pair of jeans and steel toed boots. The brunet was short and had shaggy hair that fell into his hazel-green eyes. He wore a brown sweater over a grey shirt and jeans.

From the moving van emerged a man and a woman, the man was tall and stocky with short brown hair and hazel eyes and wore jeans and a grey shirt under a red flannel. The woman was tall and slim with wavy blonde hair and bright green eyes, she wore jeans and a light blue blouse the woman walked over to the Impala and opened the back, pulling out a sleeping child. The child had blonde hair and was wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt with a truck on it; his eyes were a light green, which could be seen when they were opened and were bright with energy.

"C'mon boys, let's start unpacking," The man cried out.

Both boy gave a small nod and said, "Yes sir," and the three of them started to unpack the moving van.

Back across the street, crowded on the steps of Aquila's house, sat the group. Aquila was leaning against the pillar, her arms crossed. Chuck sat next to her scribbling away in his notebook. On the top set, next to Chuck, sat Gabriel, on the step beneath him was Phoenix, who was leaning back between his legs. Castiel sat next to Phoenix, his trench coat lying across his lap.

"Looks to me like there's gonna be a block party this weekend," Phoenix said smiling as she leaned her head back against Gabriel's chest.

Aquila scoffed rolling her eyes, "Yeah, 'cause that's exactly what we need, everyone getting drunk off their asses."

"Hey, on the plus side, we could probably get Lu's band to come down and play," Gabriel said placing a kiss to the top of Phoenix's head drawing little circles on her shoulder with his finger.

Castiel scoffed rolling his eyes, "Because we _so _need Lucifer drunk and arguing with Michael about the clothing he's wearing."

"And we all know that when that happens, only Rachael and Raphael are able to stop them," Chuck said, adding in his two cents.

"Mhmm, so, it's either Luc's band OR Aqui's ma makes her and Balth sing," Phoenix said grinning up at Aquila who scowled at her.

Like magic, Aqui's mom walked from the house.

"Ooo! New neighbors!" Catherin, her mom, squealed, "Oh I just _have_ to tell Clarence!"

Cat skipped down the stairs past the gaggle of kids before pausing and looking back, "Gabriel, honey, be a dear and get ahold of Lu and tell him that they need to swing by this weekend and play! Oh, and one of you kids need to get ahold of those adorable British kids, tell them they're invited too," before she took off down the block.

"Well," Chuck said, "Looks like it's going to be both."

Aquila glared down at him and growled, "Shut up."

"Whoohoo! Luc's band is gonna be here!" Phoenix cried out, a grin on her face, "Man, I haven't seen Luc in years…"

Gabriel brushed a kiss to her forehead and smiled, "You'll see him this weekend, don't worry."

Aquila pushed off the pillar and scowled, "Alright, off my damn porch and get back to your houses and start prepping."

* * *

Next Chapter: the block party is thrown and we get a better look on who this gang of kids are, and why they're all so close...


	3. Chapter 002: A Guitar Battle Challenge

**AN: **hii, here's chapter two of New Kids on The Block! and, another note is on the bottom, slightly important, doesnt matter if you read it or not.

**DISCLAIMER:** totally forgot this in the first chapter... i do NOT own Supernatural, no matter how much i wished for it on my birthday, christmas, easter, on a star, everything, i don't own it, not mine, sadly :(

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Guitar Battle Challenge and Some New Faces **

Saturday night rolled around and the whole block was lit up. In front of every house were tables and tents with coolers and grills. In front of Aquila's house was Luc's band, _Fallen Angels_, who were still in the middle of set-up. This was the sight that greeted the Winchester family when they walked out of their house.

"What on Earth is this?" John asked his wife Mary.

"Well, looks like a block party," Mary said grinning as she turned to the boys, "Why don't you three go out and meet some of the neighbors, hm?"

With a sigh from Sam, and a grumble from Dean, they started walking around the block, with six-year old Adam in-tow clutching Dean's jeans.

Relaxing back at Aquila's was the gang, all of them sitting in their usual spots, only difference was, Aquila, she was also sitting and had her younger brother Matt on her lap.

"Yo Lu! You need any help?" Phoenix called out.

Lu, who was around 6'2" with dirty blonde hair and cold blue eyes turned and looked at her, "Yeah, can you find Rom? We're gonna need him on guitar."

Phoenix grinned standing and pulled Gabriel up as well, "Be right back!" and took off with him.

After they left, Lu's band walked over to the steps, having finished setting up. Lu and Mike were in the front and the twins, Rachael and Raphael, were behind them, talking adamantly. Michael was a tall man of 6'3" and had muscle on him, not too much that it was repulsive, but enough that it was attractive. He had stormy grey eyes and shaggy black hair. Mike wore a pair of blue jeans and a slightly ripped dark grey shirt which contrasted Lu's black skinny jeans and tight sleeve-less top that was ripped everywhere, it was a miracle it even stayed on his body.

The twins on the other hand, they were as different as night and day, quite literally. Where Rachael was short and fair skinned, Raphael was tall and dark skinned. Rachael had stunning opal green eyes, and Raphael had dark molten chocolate brown. Where Rachael had long light brown hair, Raphael had short thick brown hair. Complete opposites, even their clothing, Rachael was wearing white wash blue jeans and a loose fitting red shirt and sneakers while Raphael wore dark blue skinny jeans and a tight black shirt, much like Lu's, and a pair of army combat boots.

"Little cousin!" Rachael cried out when she saw Castiel.

"We haven't-" Raphael started.

"Seen you-"

"Since you were-"

"An ugly duckling!" the pair cried out as they reached the steps.

"You still are though," Rachael said.

"But it'll even out eventually," the twins finished simultaneously grinning, earning a glare form Castiel.

"…Hello Rachael, Raphael," was his monotone reply.

A sly grinned crossed Lu's face as he leaned against the pillar as he looked down at Chuck, "Hey there Chuck."

"H-hi L-Luc," Chuck stuttered out shutting his notebook.

"Still writing I see."

Chuck nodded swallowing, "Y-yeah," came out the stuttered reply.

"Lu, stop flirting with the poor sophomore, one, he's younger that you, and two, he can't take it," Michael said glaring at his brother.

Chuck's face flushed a bright red as Lu chuckled softly, "Pity, he's cute when he blushes," which caused Chuck's face to go as red as a tomato.

"Hey, leave Chuck along Luc," Aquila growled giving him a glare.

"And why's that?" Lu questioned raising an eyebrow at her.

"Because we all know that the creepy blonde chick, Becky, has called first dibs on him," Phoenix stated as she returned to the porch with her boyfriend and a tall man following her.

The man was roughly 5'10" and had long brown hair which was pulled back into a ponytail and he had light hazel eyes, almost amber in color. He was lithe with long limbs and had a case in his hand, and wore a pair of ripped old blue jeans and a worn black shirt; this was Romulus, Phoenix's older brother.

"Rom! Long time no see!" Lu cried out walking towards him and clapped him on the back when he did.

Romulus flashed him a small smile, "Yeah, how's the search for a new guitarist going?"

"Slow, Luc has had to play for the last few gigs, and we all know how bad he is," Mike commented earning a glare for Lu which he returned by sticking out his tongue.

"Hey, I am not that bad!" Lu cried out crossing his arms.

"Ya coulda fooled me," Rom snorted.

"Hey… that's mean Rom, you know I try hard," Lu pouted.

"I love ya Lu, but, I could probably play better that you," Phoenix commented earning a look from the man in question.

Lu snorted, "Bullshit."

Phoenix raised an eyebrow, "You wanna try me?"

"Let's," Lu smirked at her, his blue eyes shining at the challenge.

"Fine then, we'll have ourselves a guitar battle, let the block decide who's the best," Phoenix said crossing her arms.

"Ooo, make it a bet," Gabriel said grinning as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Fine, I'll bet my guitar against your entire comic book collection that I'm better than you," Lu said accepting the new placed challenge.

"Well, it might be a sin," Phoenix grinned, "But I'll take that bet and you're gonna regret 'cause I'm the best there's ever been."

"Quoting Charles Daniel now, are we?" a deep sultry voice said hinted with a slight Scottish brogue.

The group looked over to see two boys walking towards them. One was a bit on the short-side and was a little pudgy, he had neat black hair and deep brown, almost black eyes and he wore a pair of black dress slacks and a long sleeved dress shirt rolled up to his elbows with a red shirt underneath. Walking next to him was a taller boy, he was slim and lithe looking with deep blue eyes and blonde hair that stuck up in all places. He was wearing a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a loose fitting grey shirt under a flared black leather jacket. These were Crowley and Balthazar Ferguson, the twins from England.

"Wonder what started that one," Balthazar stated as they approached them, "Hello."

"Phoenix and Lucifer are going to have a guitar battle," Castiel stated flatly.

"Ooo!" Balthazar said rubbing his hands together, "Sounds like fun!"

Chuck, who was looking around the block, trying to ignore everyone, nudged Aquila who looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"The new kids," he whispered, to which Aquila replied with a nod.

"Hey, someone go find and grab the new kids," she said.

"Well, we can go find them," Crowley said with a smirk on his face casting a glance to his brother.

"Fine, go," Aqui said waving them off.

With a devilish grin, Crowley grabbed Balthazar and the pair walked off.

* * *

**AN:**yeah, there's on down here too! okay, so, hopefully this will last you till next week, i plan on updating this on every wednesday and thrusday, if i have the time. Annnnd, DMYHGF will have a new chapter up on Monday folks, hope everyone likes it, till then, tata!

Next Chapter: A guitar battle happends and the Winchester Boys get introduced to the rulers of the block.


End file.
